


Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Jonsa short story based on the chorus of Taylor Swift's Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince





	Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or lyrics.
> 
> Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift (chorus)
> 
> It's you and me, that's my whole world / They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" (Okay) / The whole school is rolling fake dice / You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes / It's you and me, there's nothing like this / Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (Okay) / We're so sad, we paint the town blue / Voted most likely to run away with you

_She’s a bitch. She’s crazy. _

The whispers followed Sansa around school ever since Harry cheated on her with prom queen Dany. He turned the tables and turned all their friends against her, making it seem like it was her fault for the breakup. _Graduation is coming and this stupid game they’re playing will be behind you_, she constantly told herself.

After a month of hearing the whispers and feeling down, she ran into her brother’s best friend Jon at the local coffee shop after school. He noticed her sad mood and he gradually cheered her up as they spent the rest of the day together, just catching up. The next day, he picked her up from school, beach cruisers hanging on the back of his jeep, for a ride along Newport Beach’s boardwalk. The morning after, he took her for a hike in Trabuco Canyon to find waterfalls. Disneyland was the next day and that’s where they shared their first kiss under the fireworks show. She marveled at the blue sparks slowly falling from the sky and when she turned to him, she found him gazing at her. They shared shy but knowing smiles and their lips slowly met.

_She’s bad. She’s a slut. _

Back at school on Monday, new whispers were added to the old. Harry and Dany had seen Jon picking her up the previous week. Harry lied and told everyone he found out Sansa had been cheating on him all along with Jon, the guy who broke Dany’s poor heart the year before when Jon was a senior. That was another lie, Dany broke up with Jon because she wanted to focus on becoming class president. _Graduation is in sight, just hold on a few more days_, Sansa thought as she held her head high walking down the locker-lined hallway. She sailed through her finals that week and finally reached the day she got to put on her cap and gown. 

Diploma in hand and tassel turned from the right to the left, she took pictures with her family and received congratulations and compliments. And amidst the stares of her former friends, with her red hair and white sundress and blue graduation gown blowing in the breeze, she took the supposed heartbreaker’s hand and they ran away happily to his jeep.

_She’s a bad, bad girl._

The whispers died in the wind as they drove away. _There’s nothing like this_, Sansa thought to herself as Jon smiled at her.


End file.
